Love Hurts
by SnowAndIceForever
Summary: The Big 4 girls were top secret ass-kicking agents that longs to see the real them. What if a couple of mischievous boys wiggle into their life? JELSA, KRISTANNA, EUPUNZEL, MERICUP (Rated T for slight swearing and violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Love hurts **

**Chapter 1- The Mission**

ELSA'S POV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned as I reached for the alarm clock. My hands stumbled through the comforter sheets as I pressed the button on the dang alarm clock. I didn't even remember setting up an alarm for it.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The beeping was still there. My brows furrowed as I pulled the electricity cord from the socket.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"What the…?" I mumbled. Then I realized that it was my phone. So stupid of me.

I stumbled my way off the bed and to my nightstand. My phone vibrated and ringed against the wood. I lazily picked the device up. Who the heck could be calling at 5 am in the morning?

"H-Hello?" I mumbled, still sleepy. My vision was cloudy since the blood suddenly rushed up to my head

"Elsa? Is that you?" a voice said

"Yeah, this is me. Who is this?" I asked

"Elsa, this is Cinderella." My eyes got wide. If Cinderella could be calling me, there must be something important.

"Sorry for calling at this early in the morning. I know, this is your vacation. But we found a new client, and he's paying big bucks for his kidnapped child. And his daughter got kidnapped by Drago; we knew that the only 4 of you could take this." Cinderella explained.

"Drago? Again?" I asked. "Alright, but what's in it for us?"

"Fine. You get a free pass at the City Bar tonight. IF, you complete the mission."

"City Bar? Free pass?"

"Yes. Now, are you guys up to it?" Cinderella asked

"Yeah, we're in it, I guess." I mumbled, still sleepy

"Thanks. I'll file you guys the details. Remember to use your alias, better be safe than sorry. Thanks again." Cinderella said, and she was out

Oh, mind my manners. I am Elsa Winters, a top secret spy agent working for Disney. Disney is a spy corporation that helps and saves unarmed citizens. But people barely know us. Duh, we're spies. We use aliases too. Anyways, I have platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. I have the magical ability to control snow and ice. My alias name is Elizabeth Huggins. And I dye my hair chocolate brown and I wear brown contacts.

I put my phone back on my nightstand. My eyes trained at the other 3 beds in the room and the snoring girls in them. I set the alarm clock and the ringing began.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"GAH!" Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida said at the same time as they shot up from their beds

"Elsa, its 5 am in the morning!" Anna grunted

Anna Winters is my sister. She's also a spy agent at Disney and we work together. She has ginger colored hair that she always keeps in 2 braids. She has blue eyes just like mine. Her alias name is Annie Morgan. She dyes her hair dirty blonde and wears jade green contacts.

"Yeah, and I have bed hair again." Rapunzel mumbled

Rapunzel Corona is my cousin. Like us, she's a spy too. She has long golden hair that reaches up to her waist- that's pretty long for this generation- and green eyes. She has the magical ability to heal with her hair whenever she sings. Her alias name is Renee Glow. She doesn't dye her hair, but she uses a brown pixie cut wig and uses brown contacts.

"Can ye just tell us why ye woke us up so early in the mornin'…?" Merida grunted as she lazily rubbed her eyes

Merida DunBroch is also my cousin. She is also a spy at Disney. She has wild curly red hair and grayish blue eyes. Her alias is Mandy Cruz. She has a thick Scottish accent, but she can hide her accent pretty well. She straightens her hair and dyes it auburn and uses hazel brown contacts.

We're best of friends, and the top 4 agent's of Disney. The people there often called us 'The Big 4'.

"Cinderella has a new mission for us." I say

"What? But it's our vacation!" Anna whined, sitting up

"Yeah, but Cinderella said that if we do it we'll have free City Bar passes." I said, heading off into the bathroom

"Ooh! I'm in!" Punzie said

"Same with me." Merida hopped off her bed

"And me." Anna countered

XxXxXxXx

"Alright, everyone! You guys all set?" I asked. We were about to leave for Drago's lair. I dyed my hair brown and wore my chocolate brown contacts. Anna has her hair in a clump of dirty blonde locks and she wore her contacts. Rapunzel adjusted her pixie cut wig and she already wore her brown contacts. Merida straightened her hair using a hair iron and she had her hazel contacts on. We all wore the same outfit. Black long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"You guys got your secret weapons?" I asked

"Yep." Anna said, she showed her hand that had a golden ring with a gem on it. If you twisted the gem, a poisoned spike popped out.

Punzie and Merida nodded. Punzie reached into her pixie cut wig and pulled out 3 clips that can be turned into throwing daggers. Merida reached into the secret compartment of her boots and pulled out a small foldable gun.

"How about ye, where is ye weapon?" Merida asked

I pointed to belt, which can be converted into a sharp tip whip.

"Alright, let's go."

**Hello there! So, this is my first story, please don't hate me if this is terrible. I don't own the corresponding characters and their movies. This book will actually have multiple pairs of ships. Like JELSA, KRISTANNA, EUPUNZEL, and MERRICUP.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading my first story. Please review, it always helps!**


	2. Chapter 2- Mission accomplish

**Chapter 2- Mission accomplish**

**THIRD PERSON**

"Shh, it's alright. We're going to bust you outta here." Anna whispered reassuringly at the crying child, cowering in Elsa's arms. By the files sent, the girl's name was Lily.

"I-I'm scared! I want my daddy!" the little girl whimpered

"Don't worry; we'll bring you back to your daddy, okay? You just have to keep quiet. Can you do that?" Rapunzel asked. The little girl weakly nodded

"Shh, they're coming!" Merida whispered. They hugged at the wall they were hiding at as the guards of Drago's lair. The place was pretty freaky. Located on top of an isolated mountain. The walls made out of blood red bricks. Drago was an evil convict that kidnapped the kids of wealthy parents and uses ransoms. And even when the parents DO pay, he murders the kids and sells their intestinal organs. I know, Drago is a psychopath.

"Okay, the coast is clear." Elsa said. They tip-toed down the hall, the floor slightly muffling their footsteps. They heard the occasional bark of the guards. They skidded to a halt when they seared the exit, 2 guards stood on guard.

"How in the world can we get out of here?" Anna whisper-yelled

The girls looked around, finding a way through the halls.

"This way!" Elsa said as she pointed to a door. The girls, with the child in their arms, barged through the door. They ended up in a giant room with a giant glass shaped dome as a roof. This could be easy, the girls could break the glass and get their way out of there, bt the problem is, the place was swarmed with guards. And the guards noticed the child they were holding.

"Get them!" A guard barked

"Rapunzel, you take care of little Lily here. We'll kick these guards' asses." Anna commanded. Rapunzel nodded as she scooted Lily away to a safe place.

The other 3 girls brought out their weapons, well, except for Elsa. She has powers, she doesn't need weapons, at least.

Anna twisted the gem on her ring, and using her skills at hand-to-hand, she started punching the lunging guards hard in the face. Soon, the guards were passing out with foam bubbling in their faces. Merida pulled the gun out from her boot, and since she's a very skilled archer, she started shooting poison darts at the guards. Elsa shot ice spikes at the oncoming guards.

Elsa bought time as she created an ice dome over them. They supported the child as they pressed their feet against the glass and broke a hole through it. They jumped out and were greeted by the warm spring air. They hurried over to the waiting helicopter by the roof. They barely got on it on time and the chopper took off, leaving Drago barreling outside, swearing.

The girls settled Lily, who was trembling in fear, unto a seat. They wrapped her in a soft blanket as the girls themselves plopped down on the metal benches. Elsa peeked out unto the window and the wind whipped against her face. The sun gleamed, the ocean water reflecting its light.

"It's like déjà vu again." Anna mumbled

"What do you mean?" the other 3 asked

"Remember when Disney found us?" Anna asked

_**(FLASHBACK 12 YEARS AGO)**_

"It's going to be alright, girls." Cinderella whispered at the 4 small girls huddled around them.

"I-I'm scared…" Elsa whispered, her young voice whimpering in fear

"Don't worry, dear. We'll get you out of-"Cinderella was cut off when a voice suddenly piped up

"Cindy, you got the girls?" Tiana suddenly appeared around the corner

"Yes, now let's get out of here before Pitch finds us…" Cinderella said sternly

"We better be, what kind of parents would leave their kids all alone here?" Tiana asked

"I don't know, besides, the deal was struck." Cinderella scoffed

Since the 4 of them were so small, they didn't know what they were talking about.

And part of them wondered if they will ever will.

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

The girls scoffed as the driver of the chopper threw a portal ball in the air and they went in.

Pretty soon, the chopper landed on Disney's helicopter pad. Disney was a gigantic castle that was suspended on a giant cloud high up in the sky. The engineers had found technology to make the castle stay up there in the sky, so that their meeting points can be kept secret. Disney agents use portal balls to get to Disney and oncoming planes won't be able to see the giant castle in the air, since it was covered in an invincible vortex.

Cinderella, Snow White, and Walt, the main directors of Disney, were waiting on the helicopter pad for us.

"Well, seems like you girls will have free passes at the City Bar tonight, eh?" Cinderella asked with a soft smile on her face as we helped Lily down

"Mh hm!" Rapunzel nodded happily

"Aaw, don't worry dearie. We'll get you back to your papa as soon as possible." Snow White cooed as she took Lily in her arms

_Mission today, City Bar at night! _The girls thought happily

**Hello there! So, this is a new chapter for you! Thank you for the reviews and follows! Also, if you guys get confused….**

**Cinderella was from the 1900's movie,**_** Cinderella**_

**Snow White was from the 1900's movie, **_**Snow White**_

**Walt is from the word 'Walt Disney'**

**Well, thank you guys for the reviews! And, I hope you review more! It helps!**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
